As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional isolation device 10 has plural bodies 11 used in different types clampers. The bodies 11 are in two types. For example, one type of body 11 includes a first clamper 12 and a second clamper 13, and the first clamper 12 has a first plug 12 fixed on an inner side of a front end thereof, and the second clamper 13 has a groove 15 defined in a front end thereof. Another type of body 11 includes a first clamper 12 and a second clamper 13, and the first clamper 12 and the second clamper 13 have two plugs 14.
In operation, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, when the isolation device 10 is applied in a first connector 21 of a single oil tube of an oil store member 20, the second clamper 13 of the groove 15 retains with a locking block 211 of the first connector 21, and a plug 14 of the first clamper 12 retains and covers the first connector 21. While the isolation device 10 is served in a second connector 22 of a two-way oil tube, the two plugs 14 of the first clamper 12 and the second clamper 13 retain and cover two openings of the second connector 22, thus insolating the oil circuit.
However, such a conventional isolation device is only applicable for single size of connector, so the user has to purchase various isolation devices based on using requirement, thus increasing using cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.